Rape Festival
by KrimsonGemini
Summary: The hunters and the hunted become our group of ninjas as a 2day long chase is enacted in the Cursed Forest, will Naruto, Lee, Kankuro, Iruka, Shikamaru, and neji survive the weekend with their virginities in tact?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it's protery of Shonen Jump and it's affiliates

MA

Pairings- Sasuke/Naruto, Choji/Shikamaru, Gaara/Lee, Shino/Konkuro, Kiba/Neji Kakashi/Iruka

Disclaimer- Naruto is property of Shonen Jump and it's affiliates. No matter how much I want to claim them, they are not mine.

"Make safe decisions this weekend. I don't want to wake up to a news article that says one or more of you has been hospitalized or killed understand. Now go out and have fun." Tsunade smiled at the clan of boys and girls dressed as rabbits. "Oh and one more thing, ninjutsu is forbidden during this festival, thus the collars on your necks now go ahead and head out."

A group of five boys stood close together glares sent at one of their members. One was a teacher.

"Jeez Lee how could you ignore the rest of us and choose 10." Naruto growled. The others glared in agreement.

"10 is a positive number, I thought we'd have luck with it." Lee replied softly.

"We had luck aright." Neji said. "We're red rabbits. Now we have avoid the what wolves was it?"

"Blue wolves." Shikamaru said with an exasperated sigh.

"_Without_ our ninjutsu to boot." Konkuro said putting his puppet on the fifth hokage's closet for safe keeping.

Naruto moaned. "You see if we had gone with an odd number we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Look on the bright side boys." Iruka said. Four sets of glares were thrown his way. "At least they can't use ninjutsu either."

"That heightens our chance of making it through the weekend to 15. Whoopy-fucking-doo. The other 85 says were screwed six ways to Sunday." Neji hissed as he plucked at the costume.

"Thanks a lot Lee. Your brilliant idea has jeopardized us all." Shika said.

"Hey guy's don't be like that." Iruka chided.

"All right I now have your list of predators names. They are also getting their preys names." Tsunade smiled at Naruto's group evilly as she handed Iruka the paper.

Iruka took one glance and rounded on Lee. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SPOKE WITH US BEFORE MAKING YOUR DECISION!! NOW WE ARE ALL DOOMED!!"

Neji grabbed the paper. "Team Red Rabbit lead by Iruka, your predators are the Blue Wolves lead by... KAKASHI!!" The others gathered around. "His _pack_ consists of Sasuke," Naruto groaned. "Choji," Shikamaru sighed. "Gaara," Lee cursed. "Shino," Konkuro paled. "And Kiba. WTF!? THIS IS A CONSPIRACY, THIS IS UNFAIR!!"

"Tell me about." Konkuro said a he began checking his suit. "I thought Uchiha was bad enough but bug and dog boy. We're so screwed."

Anko laughed as she assembled her clan of white rabbits. "Good, luck boys."

Ino and Sakura groaned. "They already got lucky." They moaned.

"I'll trade you." Naruto, Lee and Kankuro said.

"No can do boys." Anko said ushering her group through the door. "If you know who they are then..." Anko gave an apologetic shrug then chuckled.

The _prey_ gathered on the balcony. Tsunade held a pocket watch in her left hand and held her right high in the air. "ALL RIGHT, YOU MUST BE ON YOUR GUARD ALL WEEKEND UNDERSTOOD?" She was greeted with a chorus of moans and groans. "NOW, YOUR GOAL IS NOT TO GET SCREWED. STICK WITH YOUR RESPECTIVE GROUPS. YOU HAVE A TEN MINUTE HEAD START THAT STARTS... NOW!!" A whistle blew and the teams were off.

Iruka kept his team close to him as he led them through the thick trees in the forest of death.

A couple hours past before they were forced to stop. Iruka looked at his team. "Okay, for now we pause and relax, I doubt they will catch up to us."

"Yeah right." Naruto said. "We left a trail thats just saying 'FOLLOW US! WE'RE OVER HERE!!'" Five hands clamped on his mouth.

"For once I agree with Naruto." Kankuro said. "Their gonna catch up to us if we sit here."

"If I hand my biakugon I could judge distance but it's considered ninjutsu and it wrong that we can't use ninjutsu."

"I say we keep moving." Shikamaru said glancing around. "I'm pretty sure it's just nerves but I think their..."

Five men in wolf costumes burst into the area. The pack of rabbits ran in separate directions faster then the wolves could recover.

"Damn." Kakashi said. "I was sure we would get them, now they've scattered."

"Arf, arf, arf." Akamaru looked at Kiba expectantly.

"What does he say?" Gaara asked.

"Iruka went northeast," Kakashi was gone in a flash or blue fur. "Shikamaru went east." Choji darted away surprisingly quick for his size. "Konkuro was head northwest, more north then west."

"I know that." Shino said. "It's just my bug went missing," Shino left.

"Neji is headed west and Lee and Naruto are headed South." Kiba smiled at the empty area before he and Akamaru left in search of their prey.

Iruka

Iruka moved like a frightened, well, rabbit as he raced through the dense and dangerous forest. He paused briefly to look around and cursed when he saw that his charges were gone. A loud howl had them wiped from his mind as he started to race away again.

He made as far as a cliff before he stopped. He panted heavily as he stared at the jagged rocks that lay at the bottom of the gorge. "Thanks a lot Orochimaru." He cursed.

"Well, well, well, Iruka how are you this evening." Kakashi asked stepping forward.

Iruka whirled around to stare at Kakashi. The Blue wolf costume left the entire front of Kakashi's body as bare as the day he was born. "A little cold." Iruka said in a frightened voice.

"Hmm." Kakashi said. "Looks like your trapped." Kakashi looked around at the narrow hangover they were on. "So, are we gonna do this the easy or hard way?"

"Neither way." Iruka said summoning his courage.

"You don't have a weapon. Your prey, prey can either run or submit." Kakashi said with a smile. He took a step forward causing Iruka to take a step back.

Iruka paused as h felt the empty space beneath his heel. He was trapped and there was nothing he could do. "Give me another head start." Iruka said pathetically.

"No way." Kakashi said with an even wider smile. "Do you know how long I've waited for this chance?" Kakashi took another step. "Besides what am I to do about this?" He waggled his taught hips.

On reflex Iruka looked at the attentive soldier that hugged Kakashi's firm muscular belly. His eyes widened. "C'mon Kakashi, aren't we friends, fellow mentors, and comrades?"

Kakashi paused in thought. "True, but I want us to be more." Kakashi said and pounced knocking them both over the edge.

Shikamaru

Shika laid food traps at regular intervals to keep Choji busy and constantly altered his direction till he was satisfied he would be safe.

"If I'm right, they scattered along with us so I should be safe here." He heard a loud howl north of his position. Thats Iruka's direction, he thought. Hopefully he's okay.

Shikamaru gave a sigh and laid down. He yawned widely and fell asleep.

Choji snuck up on the sleeping companion with surprising grace. A butterfly gave a prideful flutter by his head before settling on a flower. At a secure distance he pounced a tackled Shikamaru's sleeping form.

"SHIT." Shikamaru exclaimed as he laid face down in the dirt.

"I got you Shikamaru." Choji said. "I say it was smart to lay food in my path but, I sort of ate an extra lot today. So I packed it away for later."

"Wow, Choji, I'm impressed." Shikamaru said. "But it'll take more then your wight to pin me." Shikamaru started rocking his body from left to right trying to dislodge Choji.

Choji planted his feet and used his hands to try and pin Shikamaru's shoulders. Shikamaru gave him no chance to fully pin him.

Shikamaru managed to worm everything but his legs from beneath Choji's hefty frame and Choji took the opportunity to pin his waist.

"Damn." Shikamaru said.

"Do you concede?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru tried to move but found he couldn't budge. "As much as it pains me to say this. Yeah, I do concede. Just be gentle."

Kankuro

Kankuro was trapped against a tree by a giant centipede. He ran into it on by accident s he looked over his shoulder. His make up was partially smeared on his pale face.

Shino walked over. A smile graced his face. "It's been a full twelve hours. I applaud you." Shino said in his smooth tenor voice.

Kankuro looked at Shino with fear.

"Oh don't look at me that way." Shino said. "It's part of the game you know." Shino walked to the huge tree. He pulled out a small vial and popped the cork form it. "I'll be fair to you though." He took a swig and pressed his lips to Kankuro's forcing the sweet liquid into the elders mouth and down his throat.

Kankuro's groans of protest became moans of need.

"See." Shino whispered a fraction of a centimeter form Kankuro so their lips barely brushed. "I'm not all that bad."

Neji

The sun shown on a panting Neji. He stood facing Kiba who was also panting heavily.

"Give it up already." Kiba said.

"I refuse, my virginity is all I have right now." Neji said.

"Oh come on, I'll take care of it." Kiba said. "I wont hurt you."

Neji inched back. Akamaru growled form behind him. Thanks to Kiba's beast pills Akamaru was an exact double of Kiba.

"You have know where to run." Kiba said and pounced on Neji.

Neji did an ungraceful flail as he collapsed to the hard earth with Kiba on top of him.

Kiba and Akamaru preceded in liking every bit of available flesh showing through the costume, and since they had claws and kunais there was a lot of available flesh to lick.

With Akamaru pinning Neji's wrist and Kiba using his legs to pin Neji's they successfully pinned him and Kiba started to work the stuck up heir into an aroused state.

"Damn you Kiba." Neji said with a moan.

"Part of the game babe." Kiba said as he licked along the firm solid length of Neji. He playfully nipped the head and base between long languorous licks with his large tongue.

Neji moaned and bit his lip. "I... fucking... hate... you."

Lee and Naruto

"Stop following me, bushy brows." Naruto snapped. It was midnight Saturday. The two hadn't stopped moving since they were ambushed at noon.

"We were supposed to stay together." Lee said.

"Yeah some good that did us." Naruto said.

"Ever heard of divide and conquer." Lee asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "But Gaara's after you not," he dodged a sand pit. "me."

"And Sasuke's after you. What's your point?" Lee asked.

"My point is, I can take Sasuke, if Gaara is no where near. Thats a dangerous pair." Naruto looked over his shoulder.

Sasuke and Gaara were hot on their trails not more then twenty feet behind them.

"Pick up speed." Naruto said digging into his reserves. Lee obeyed and kept close to Naruto.

The whistle of a kunai reached their ears too late as Lee's left thigh was hit. In desperation he latched onto Naruto's ankle and both tumbled to the ground unfortunately they fell on a decline and they rolled helplessly down the steep slope.

Gaara and Sasuke caught the two before they hit bottom. They wasted no time chatting knowing their stunned prey would recover soon.

The small puffy rabbit tails vanished as both Sasuke and Gaara revealed their prize. At the same time they entered their prey with grunts of success.

They paused lowering themselves to the ground as the two _rabbits_ started to recover.

"Great job Lee." Naruto said through clenched teeth. He was on all fourths head bowed clutching the hard earth.

Lee bit back a reply as he moaned in satisfaction.

"Told you." Gaara said as he started to slowly thrust in and out of Lee's anus.

Sasuke scowled at Gaara. He leaned further over Naruto and whispered in his ear. "I'm gonna move now." He started slow at first but when he felt the freedom of movement allowed he picked up speed.

Naruto bucked trying to get Sasuke off. Despite the pleasure he was feeling, he was more embarrassed to be having sex in the open, and with two other people near.

Sasuke nuzzled his face by the back of Naruto's throat. He bit down with enough pressure to cause Naruto to stop.

Naruto couldn't stop the moan that echoed from his throat. Nor could he stop his upper body from lower in an animalistic offer of sex.

Sasuke let go of Naruto as his upper body lowered. He paused in his thrust which cause Naruto to whimper pathetically. Sasuke smiled as he got a firm hard grip on Naruto's hips. He drew his own hips back popping himself from the tight confines of Naruto's ass. He listened to harsh lustful whimpers and moans for a few seconds before he gave a hard quick thrust back into tight passage.

Gaara was relaxed in his movements holding firmly to Lee as he pressed them together. He nibbled Lee's neck and massaged the hard chest and stomach.

Lee moaned. H met each of Gaara's thrust driving the boys thick penis deeper into him. Each time the smooth velvet head brushed his prostate he gave a loud yelp of desire and combined with the loving bite to the side of his neck he was being pushed over the edge of pure desire.

The love bites turned harsher as Gaara came close to his release. Lee's mouth opened into a pant as he felt Gaara swell.

"Yes..." he whispered. "Oh, yes."

Gaara and Sasuke came at the same time, both triggering Lee's and Naruto's release. Lee's seed arched into the air hitting a bush while Naruto's splattered to the hard earth.

The four collapsed to the ground panting. Gaara and Sasuke laughed sharing a secret.

Iruka woke up nude. He let out a moan as he felt a hot breath at the back of his neck. He squirmed a bit felt a pair of arms hold him firmly to a hard body at his back.

"So are you ready or shall we lay like this a little longer?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka sighed. "Lay like this a little longer." He said hopeful.

"Well you can." Kakashi said with a smile. Kakashi reached down and lifted Iruka's smooth leg. He eased his arousal to Iruka's anus. Slowly he eased his way into Iruka. When was sheathed he nibble Iruka's ear and started to slowly thrust in and out of Iruka's rectum. Iruka propped himself on an elbow. Tears squeezed from his eyes and he clenched his teeth.

Kakashi snake a hand around Iruka smooth waist and began to fondle Iruka's balls as he thrust in and out of his companion.

Iruka was soon gasping and moaning. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, oh, yes yes harder, faster, hmm oh yes harder, please."

Kakashi rolled so he was on top. He found his angel and drove himself into the untouched depths of Iruka. His hand moved from the round globes to the quivering shaft. His fingers danced along it stroking, pulling, petting, playing till Iruka was crying out with passion.

Iruka climaxed onto the harsh stones of the cave Kakashi whisked him into during his brief state of unconsciousness. Kakashi smile and brought his semen coated fingers to his lips. He licked the fluffy white substance from his fingers. "Didn't think you'd taste this good Iruka." Kakashi said as he increased tempo.

Iruka's back arched as he cried out. "Oh yes there."

Kakashi hit Iruka's trigger spot with great gusto driving himself deeper and deeper until he brought Iruka to his second climax then Kakashi allowed himself release.

Iruka cried out as he felt the pleasured warmth of Kakashi's release that coated the depths of his flexing ass.

They lay still for half an hour exhausted. Iruka was in light pain from his waist down.

"Ready for round two?" Kakashi asked.

Monday morning.

"The white, pink, blue, yellow, black, orange, teal, green and purple rabbits have succeeded in eluding their predators, however the red rabbits have failed."

All eyes turned the small group of naked boys who were trapped in the arms of their respective captors. The prey turned a vibrant red as all eyes turned to them.

"Since the blue wolves were the only pack yo succeed in catching their rabbits, they are awarded an all expense paid one month pass to the village brothel and since the red rabbits failed to elude their wolves they are hereby charged to work one month in the village brothel."

Everyone laughed except the red rabbits who blushed a deeper red.

"So," Gaara said. "Didn't I tell you Lee would make a great mole in this team."


End file.
